As electronic devices are increasingly relied upon to perform a growing number of functions in an increasing number of situations, improving the versatility of electronic devices has become a focus of many electronics manufacturers. One way in which the versatility and utility of electronic devices may be improved is through the use of peripheral accessories or peripherals. These accessories or peripherals may be attached and detached from the electronic devices as needed in order to customize the functions and/or use of the device. For example, smart phones may support the use of accessories or peripherals such as headsets, microphones, keyboards, and storage devices. However, although it may be desirable to support a multitude of accessories or peripherals, the number and/or types of connectors and/or ports of an electronic device may be limited by space, connectivity, and/or cost considerations.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.